


Father

by ServantofFeeless



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantofFeeless/pseuds/ServantofFeeless
Summary: Splinter might have been their father. But Raphael was his...





	Father

I loved you daddy

From the moment I hatched into the palm of your hand from my egg, I've loved you. 

Even though I bit your finger you still smiled.

And then you called me Chompy Picasso.

So I was happy

-

-

-

-

You protected me from the bad dino monsters and the icky bad bug.

I loved you so...

I came with you.

I hitched a ride on your shell. Mama might be gone but I had you dada.

So I was happy.

-

-

-

-

We went back to your home. A place called Earth.

The big ugly dinosaurs were no match for you dada. 

You scared all the ugly dinos away to protect everything and everyone you loved.

That means me too, cause I knew you loved me.

I must say I was confused to see another you, but I knew he wasn't exactly you. I knew who you were.

You and your brothers and our friends saved the day.

Then we went home and I got to sleep on your pillow right next to your head.

I hope you don't mind that I nibbled your mask tails!

So I was happy.

-

-

-

-

The next day you introduced me to your dad.

Splinter is what you called him.

He smiled down at me and pet me on my head.

I squeaked out with joy, I think he liked me!

He was your dad and you are mine. So I think I shall call Splinter grandpappy.

Because he is the father to you and you are my father. 

Grandpappy Splinter gave me some yummy lettuce to chew on! 

He watched over me while you were away.

You came back from your patrol and you scooped me into your hands and nuzzled me.

I was so relieved you were home. Then you took me outside to see the stars, and you showed me all the funny star constellations you made up.

You were happy...

So I was happy.

-

-

-

-

You were sad...

Your brother Donnie was hurt.

Hours before everyone was happy.

We were playing and I breathed fire into Ice Cream Kitty's face.

She hated it when I did that, but don't worry I apologized later.

Now no one was happy.

You said that Leo screwed up and that's why Donnie was hurt.

You were angry with Leo.

You were upset with him.

But most of all you were scared...scared for Donnie.

You were sad...

So I was sad.

You left again so Splinter watched over me.

He fed me and pet me and played with me.

Then you came home and Donnie was awake.

So you were happy.

So I was happy.

-

-

-

-

I was so happy! Mama survived!

Why are you so sad dada? Mama is here!

Wait...go home?

What are you talking about dada?

I am home.

Hey were are we going?

Ohhh we're gonna go see Mama?!

That's cool!

Then we stole the ship to go see Mama.

Hi Mama it's me and dada! Aren't you happy to see us!?

Then you held me close to you and nuzzled me.

You told me that you loved me and then you gave me to Mama.

Wait...why? I didn't want to go! 

You looked so sad.

So I was sad.

So I cried.

I cried so much that Mama gave me back.

Then you were happy.

So I was happy!

-

-

-

-

I found a yummy slice of pizza on the floor today.

It was probably Donnie's pizza slice.

It was on his floor in his lab.

But my stomach was rumbling.

So I ate it.

I thought you'd be mad, but you weren't.

You didn't care I ate Donnie's pizza 

So I was happy. 

-

-

-

You are sad.

Everyone is sad.

Grandpappy Splinter is gone.

So I am sad.

I sit on Slash's shoulder and watch you dada.

You are crying...

And so I cry.

I didn't want you to be sad.

We all said goodbye to my Grandpappy Splinter. 

In the Farm House you curled up on a bed in a spare room.

You hid yourself away from everyone else.

So you could sob away your sorrows.

But dada you couldn't hide your sorrow from me.

So I went over and cuddled with you.

You gazed into my eyes and you reached over and pet me.

Then you gave me a sad smile.

So I was happy...

-

-

-

-

Years passed by. I grew bigger and bigger, but you still loved me.

One day I grew too big for the lair and then I had to leave.

I wasn't happy...

But I knew you still loved me.

I now lived in the barn at the Farm House.

You came to visit me as often as you could.

One day you came to live with me for good.

So I was happy...

-

-

-

-

More and more years rolled on by. You were starting to change. 

How long had it been since I had hatched? 

Twenty years...thirty?

Your skin was slightly paler than before. You were larger and bulkier just like I was.

You were grumpier and more stubborn than ever.

You couldn't play with me like you used to.

So I had to be more careful around you. 

Our walks grew shorter and shorter. You just didn't have as much energy as before.

But you always smiled and pet me.

So I was happy.

-

-

-

-

Mikey stopped coming to visit.

And you were sad.

I knew he was gone.

So I was sad with you.

So I did what I do best.

I nuzzled you.

And you smiled...

So I was happy.

-

-

-

-

Leo was gone now.

You were sad.

You spent weeks crying alone in the Farm House. 

When you finally came out I greeted you with a nuzzle.

You smiled

And I was happy.

-

-

-

Donnie was gone...

And you didn't cry.

But I knew you were sad.

You had shed so many tears for your other brothers.

That you didn't know if you could cry anymore.

So I nuzzled you...

And the tears finally fell.

You smiled...

So I was happy...

-

-

-

-

April and Casey...and the others are all gone now. It's been decades...

And I am even larger than the Farm House now.

And you are pale, wrinkled and tired.

We no longer go on walks.

And you can no longer play with me.

But I can always nuzzle you and you would always smile.

And you'd always tell me you loved me.

So I was happy...

-

-

-

-

You are sick...and you're exhausted.

You lie against me...

Withered and old.

When did you get this old dada? And when did I get almost too big for the barn?

I nuzzle you...

And you lift your weary and fading gaze to me. You pet my nose gently and you smile and you say you love me...one last time.

So...

I....

Am...

Happy...

-

-

-

-

You don't move. I nuzzle you...

But you don't move.

But I can still see the faint trace of a smile on your still body.

So...

I...

-

-

-

So...

I...

-

-

-

So...

I...

-

-

-

I am...

-

-

-

-

Sad...

-

-

-

-

I am sorry dada...

The Earth is no more.

Everything is ash...

Fire is everywhere...

Nothing remains.

 

 

There is no more cities.

There is no more country.

There is no more grass.

No more trees.

 

No more animals.

No more mutants.

No more humans.

 

 

There is no more life.

Because you are no more.

You no longer exist...

 

So this world must no longer be.

For you were the world.

You were my world.

 

 

I love you dada.

I miss you...

I destroyed it all.

 

 

There's only ash

And the wind...

And there is only me.

 

And there is only my tears.

 

And

I

Am

Sad...

-

-

-

-

Dada...

Do you still love me?

I am sorry for what I did.

I know I was bad for destroying everything.

But please tell me you still love me...

Dada please....

Please..?

-

-

-

Please....

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after watching Tokka vs the world and the rest of the 2012 series. 
> 
> If you're wondering what happened at the end.
> 
> The turtles grew up and so did Chompy 
> 
> Mikey died.  
> Then Leo   
> Then Don  
> Then April and Casey.  
> Then their other mutant allies died.
> 
> Then Raphael the last of our heroes, at the age of 100 finally passed on.
> 
> Then Chompy in his sorrow over losing his father...
> 
> Set fire to the world.
> 
> And destroyed all life.
> 
> And now he waits for the day when Raphael will come to him...smile and then tell him that he loves him.
> 
> But we all know that day will never come.


End file.
